The Great Event
by ridtom
Summary: A gritty reboot/remake of my unfinished Clash of Cultures. One's a Militaristic Society with a high focus on Justice, another is a Militaristic Society with the need for peace. But when a clash of ideals leads to a clash of culture, who will stand on top? (O.C.'s will exist but only when needed!)
1. Timeline

**_[Note: B.C.S. stands for Before Current Story and D.C.S means During Current Story. As you'll notice I'll be playing with the timelines a bit.]_**

* * *

_(?)- The Fruit of the World Tree is eaten by the priestess, granting her godlike powers, which she uses to spread the power of chakra in order to bring peace to the continent. This inadvertently leads to the birth of the Juubi. _

_Elsewhere, the Devil Fruits are created and grow across the globe._

_Curiously, none appear in the continent of that the World Tree resided in._

_(6000 B.C.S)- The Sage of Six Paths travels the continent of the now named Elemental Nations after the defeat and sealing of the Juubi, a creature of creation and destruction of the world._

_(5910 B.C.S)- After The Sage of Six Paths divides the Juubi's power into 9 Chakra Beasts, known as Bijuu, he passes away due to natural causes. He leaves behind two sons, which inevitably begins the "Warring States Period". _

_(5909 B.C.S)- The Great Toad Sage is born._

_(5150 B.C.S)- A group of Ancient Oharans arrive by ship, landing on the many coastal islands that make up the Land of Water, immediately beginning excavations across the islands._

_First Contact occurs two months later, when the Oharans are ambushed by the warriors that had taken refuge on the islands, injuring two researchers in the process._

_The Oharans leave after repeated raids on their camps as well as fearing what they called "The King of Sea Kings" upon repeated sightings of what is now believed to be the "Three Tailed Beast" or Isobu as it prefers. The Oharans did, however, leave with a boon of research gathered from their two month stay, as well as stories overheard from the native warriors._

_(5000 B.C.S)- the "Tree of Knowledge" is planted by the Oharans, they also store their findings on the "Hidden Island" deep underground, wanting to see how this radically different group of people grew in time._

_(4000 B.C.S)- the Palace of Alubarna is constructed. The Great Snake Sage is born as well._

_(3500 B.C.S)- the first attempt to control the most powerful Bijuu, Kurama, ends in disaster. This inadvertently causes the first attack by one of the 9 Bijuu_

_(1100 B.C.S)- the City of Gold, Shandora, is built and prospers._

_(950 B.C.S)- a crew of ancient pirates lands in what is now called, "Mountains Graveyard", in search of gold. They did not, however, intend to land there; they were on their way to the New World when a hurricane swept their ship onto the the shore of the region. Unfortunately they were then devoured by the massive creatures that once inhabited the now skeletal region._

_(900 B.C.S)- The Void Century begins._

_ A great civilization dominates the planet from one corner to the next, great weapons of mass destruction are built. In the same century, they also disappear under mysterious circumstances. The only traces left behind of their civilization are the Poneglyphs._

_Joy Boy attempts to raise Noah with Poseidon's aid, but he breaks his end of the bargain to Fishman Island and Noah is never raised, leaving it to await the day it could be used._

_Unknown then, however, was that the Elemental Nations were also involved in this century, though the specifics are long lost._

_It appears that an armada from the The Great Civilization (T.G.C.), broke through the heavy mist that surrounds the land mass and attempted to conquer the Elemental Nations._

_It is unknown why or how, but the many mercenary bands and samurai were able to successfully repel the invaders, though many believe that the 9 Bijuu played a part in their eventual retreat. This is enforced when one Poneglyph mentioned "monster's of nature, unkillable, unstoppable. Pray they remain behind the shroud."_

_(800 B.C.S)- After a great war Shandora is destroyed. The Void Century ends. An organization of twenty kings come together to create an alliance known as the World Government. As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, while at the same time outlawed worldwide the ability to read the Poneglyphs and to research them._

_It is unknown why, but it appears that Poneglyphs that had mentioned the Elemental Nations in anyway were destroyed with extreme prejudice._

_(700 B.C.S)- A bridge begins construction somewhere in East Blue on the island of Tequila Wolf, with an unknown purpose._

_(500 B.C.S)- A Celestial Dragon uses one the Poneglyphs that showed the location of the Elemental Nations, marking his destination on his map before destroying the Poneglyph and venturing to the continent itself._

_(498 B.C.S)- The Celestial Dragon finally manages to break through the mist and lands on what is now known as "The Land of Rivers". The Noble was not alone however, as he was accompanied by over 200 Royal Soldiers and 50 slaves of all races._

_ It is argued over whether or not complete and total conquest was his intention, or just to bring back possibly the most exotic slaves yet. Either way, his action were horrid enough to warrant the second temporary alliance between the many mercenary bands and the samurai.  
_

_The resulting battle barely lasted a week, but by then only 10 Royal Soldiers were still living and the Noble fled with them back to safety. When encountered by other Nobles, it was claimed that he was raving back and forth about demons and living devil fruits. His map was later claimed by his immediate family._

_The fifty slaves were freed and drafted to many mercenary groups and as indentured servants._

_(125 B.C.S)- The 5 Main Ninja Villages are born._

_The Samurai are forced into an isolated village, which while not as powerful as they had once been, are still respected and feared by many Shinobi._

_(2 B.C.S)- The Fourth Great Shinobi World War begins and ends in 4 days, with the defeat of the resurrected Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. _

_(1 B.C.S)- The Straw-Hat Crew disappears after it's Captain, Luffy D. Monkey, attacks Marineford a second time._

_(0 D.C.S)- A descendant of the invading Noble sets off on a Marine Battleship with the prized map, a crew of 300 Royal Guards and 100 Government Agents, over a dozen slaves, and a hundred empty slave collars._

_(1 D.C.S)- War Begins._

* * *

**_Not a whole lot I know, but I just wanted to sate your appetite with this little prologue. It was inspired "The Final Frontier" a NarutoxMass Effect Fanfic that I wish would update soon, but who am I to complain, am I right?_**

**_Just felt the need to point this out, but this story is going to be dark. Like World War 2 and Vietnam Dark, because that's what a Clash of Cultures (see what I did there?) like this would be like._**

**_Please Review and Enjoy!_**

**_-Ridtom_**


	2. Close Encounters of the Worst Kind

"Ma! Ma! Come outside ya gotta see this!"

Ayamo Misaka muffled groans escaped the fluffy pillow that her face had made it's home in. She new she shouldn't have worked so late last night, but the appeal of overtime was too much for her. Kami knows her reasons.

"_Maaaaaa! _Get up Ma, ya gonna miss it!"

And there's reason number one. Ayamo was, like many women after the war, a widow. Her husband knew the dangers of being a Cloud Shinobi, but it did little to assuage the fear and pain of losing her love. After his funeral she couldn't bare the thought of living alone in the village where she spent so much of her time in the arms of her lover. So she left the village soon after with her daughter in tow, hoping to find a life among the smaller villages that surrounded the shore.

And maybe some form of life for her daughter as well.

"Ma! Come on da giant ships are here!"

That got her attention. She removed her face from the warm comfort of the clothe and gave her daughter a quizzical look. Did she hear right?

"Miya dear, did you say 'giant ships'?"

Her daughter was practically jumping in place, she was so excited. "Yeah Ma! Oh my gosh they have really, really, really white- uh..."

"Sails?" Ayamo asked, still giving her daughter that quizzical look.

"Yeah! And they had a big 't' on them too! But MaMa," she was practically shaking at this point, her dark brown hair blending in well with her similar colored skin as it swayed to and fro. "They are _giant_! And I saw those uh- cannons, like from a story book! Ma you have to go see!"

Well that wasn't right. Ayamo couldn't remember any ships arriving for another week, and even then their ships are about average in size and her daughter never really cared for those.

No something seemed off. Though she might as well go out and see what the fuss is all about, and if it came to it the Cloud village wasn't too far off. With that mental encouragement, Ayamo and Miya Misaka got dressed and prepared to venture off to the docks.

They had little more than ten minutes to live

* * *

**[When You're Evil - Voltaire]**

"Haaa~ We've finally arrived I see."

"Yes my Lord, though the fog was unusually thick our vessel was able to pierce it. Even better we found a fishing village dead ahead. I've already assigned a team to prep them for your arriv-"

BANG

The Lieutenant fell quietly, grasping the blooming red that was quickly spreading across his chest. His head hadn't even hit the floor when a polished boot connected with his face, sending him tumbling down the steps that lead to the ships deck.

Said boot belonged to a whale of a man wearing an all white track suit, with his hands being covered with thick black gloves. The most noticeable feature was the transparent bubble that completely encompassed his head, though it allowed his rather unappealing face to be apparent to all who could see. Overall, not a single inch of skin was visible, almost as though the very air was toxic to him.

"Haaa~ He talked too much. Too bad I almost tolerated him." the mans two bodyguards, both dressed in pressed black suits, sunglasses, and matching Fedoras stood unblinking. They had both seen this song and dance before.

Below the World Noble and his two bodyguards were 300 Royal Guards, all wearing plated armour and various melee weapons. Mixed among the guards were 200 Government Agents, each one similarly dressed as the Noble's bodyguards, armed with 3-shot pistols and a few with 3-shot rifles.

Both Agents and Guards stood watch over the dozen slaves that cleaned and maintained the humongous Battleship. Dirt, torn clothing, bruises, and blood covered each slave in some sort of macabre combination. None of them were not smiling.

Those were the lucky ones.

The World Noble's attention was now focused on the small village that the giant Battleship was facing towards. His face contorted into a mask of disgust as his surprisingly good eyesight picked the dirty (in his mind) peasants that infested his new hunting spot.

"Haaa~ Reginald. My rifle." he held out his hand expectantly as the bodyguard closest to him opened a solid gold chest and procured the aforementioned weapon. Said "rifle" was actually a modified blunderbuss, outfitted with a scope that could fire cannon shot without the massive kickback. The only downside was it's loss of accuracy at long ranges and it's massive reload time, though it was perfect for hunting large beasts.

Or peasants.

"Haaa~ lets clear out the vermin shall we?"

And the first shot was fired.

* * *

**[Everything Burns - Anastacia]**

"Oh my goodness."

"See! See! I told ya ma, it's giant!"

Miya started giggling and pointing at the ship, excitement ruling over every part of her body. Ayamo felt something different.

She felt terror.

She and her daughter were standing in the villages center along with the majority of the other villagers. She recognized quite a few faces and even briefly heard the village leader trying to calm the voices that were shouting out in fright, anger, and even joy at the massive vessel that floated off shore in front of them.

If she looked closely she could see people moving around on the deck, though she didn't pay them too much attention. She was too focused on the huge cannons that dotted the ship.

"Hey Ma, do you think the boat people are gonna say hi? Huh Huh?"

Ayamo was about to shush her daughter while she tried to think, when a loud "pop" took everyone's attention. A loud whine appeared and grew until it became almost unbearable, and Ayamo and many other covered their ears in an attempt to block it out.

Then the world exploded.

* * *

Dirt flew in the air as the very ground itself broke apart, sending ripples of energy to anything and anyone that was close enough. Body's were thrown apart as the shock-wave hit them dead center, many becoming as airborne as the ground.

A man was thrown into a nearby house, breaking threw the hard wood with a meaty crack. A womans arm left her shoulder as a rock propelled at high speeds struck her, blood flying and mixing along with the dust and dirt in the air, a scream emanating from her throat. Another became nothing but red jelly as a solid black ball the size of a man's head struck him dead on coating many with his remains.

Miya Misaka saw all of this. She saw the entire event as if in slow motion, even as the shock-wave brought her off her feet and away from her mother, who was covering her face in ill attempt to protect herself from the debris.

The last thing she saw was the dust cover her mother completely.

Then she hit the ground and all was quiet.

* * *

"Haaa~ Not bad, not bad. Though I was aiming a little more towards the elderly." the Noble shrugged before handing his "rifle back to Reginald, who placed it carefully back in the chest.

The entire ship looked on as the cannon ball hit dead center of the group of onlookers, sending many of them flying in every direction and not all of them in one piece. Everyone had different reactions to what had just occurred; the Royal Guards all grimaced and muttered about the killing they had just witnessed while the Agents just stared uncaringly, some even lighting cigarettes in boredom. The slave just kept smiling and cleaning, unminding of the tears leaking out of their eyes.

Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all

"Haaa~ Alright boys, you know the drill. I want one man for every two women, a child if possible, and **no** elderly understood? I've only got so many collars after all."

**"Yes, Lord De'Ville"** they all shouted and prepared to board while the agents prepared the cannons.

* * *

Miya awoke seconds later, head throbbing and needles of pain all over her body. She gasped in pain when trying to get up from spot on the ground, but eventually got to her feet.

Pain was good. Very good.

It meant she was alive.

The same couldn't be said for many others, as everywhere she looked she saw dirt and dust, rocks lodged into houses, with bodies and body parts covering the ground before. She idly noticed that it was also tinted by blood.

Someone was screaming. She realized that it was her and forcibly stopped herself and held back the stinging tears, impressive for an 8 year old that wasn't a shinobi.

She controlled herself, remembering lessons from her passed father.

_'Keep control, think of something and focus!' _she thought furiously trying to find something for her psyche to grasp to, _'focus...focus...foc- **MOM**!'_

Just like that she found her control and a new problem. Where was her mother? Tentatively she took her first steps further into the choas, idly noting that people were crying and yelling, some in anger, most in fear. Whenever she found someone walking they would brush her off, ignoring her questions about her mothers whereabouts.

Many were running and some where sitting, babbling incoherently. Miya was beginning to think that she'd never find her mother, fear creeping in at her already fragile mental control. Before it could take root however she saw it.

A long form with dark brown skin tied up in a bun and workshop clothes. Miya would recognize the necklace she was wearing anywhere, she made it for her after all.

"**MOM!** MOM!" Miya ran to the lying woman, who hadn't moved despite her cries.

Upon arrival, she saw that her mother was bleeding. A lot.

"Oh g-god, Ma!" the tears were coming freely now, she couldn't stop them if she tried. It was all too much for her.

"M-Miya?" Ayamo questioned, eyes opening almost painfully slow before they focused on the person in from of her, "Miya. Thank the sage your *cough* safe *cough*" at that second cough blood flew from her mouth, spreading across her shirt and dribbling down the corners of her mouth.

"O-oh M-ma. W-we have to get out of here Ma. We need to leave!"

Ayamo closed her eyes and tried to move her arms. Nothing happened. She tried her legs next. Nothing. Fingers, toes, knees, hips. Nothing. Finally Ayamo stopped and gasped out for more air, blood continuing to drip from the corners of her mouth.

"Oh Miya, I-I can't baby." as she said this the tears spilled from her as well, and she too did nothing to stop them.

"W-what? Ma you have to try please!"

"Miya I *cough cough* I can't. I can't move baby."

"N-no," Miya looked everywhere hoping to find someone who could help. Her eyes settled upon a group of people, led what looked like the village leader heading in their direction. Suddenly hope gripped her like a blanket. They can make it. Her mother can make it.

"H-hey! Over here sir!" she just needed to call to them and they'd be home free.

"Miya *cough* w-who?"

Miya ignored her mother at the moment and continued her calls for help. Soon the group spotted her and began running to them as fast as they could. Pure happiness enveloped Miya and all of a sudden her tears stopped.

They would make it.

"M-ma! The leader is coming to help! Were gonna make it! You're gonna mak-"

All of a sudden a familiar "pop" sound echoed throughout the village, followed by the high pitched whine.

Then the cannon hit.

The entire group was annihilated by the following explosion, disintegrating the village leader and tearing apart his helpers. The shock-wave was even bigger, shattering the ground and ripping apart houses as it traveled through them.

Miya looked on in pure terror, unable to cope with what she just saw. Who knows how long she would have stared had she not heard a voice full of horror.

"OH GOD THERE'S MOR-" she never heard the end as multiple explosions occurred this time, all identical to the previous one, though they were now accented with screams and howls.

Shaken out of her stupor she turned to her broken mother, any focus gone from pure panic. "Ma! We have to leave ma!"

"Baby. I-I can*cough* c-can't."

"Please Ma!" another explosion tore apart a house to her far left. She remembered that it belonged to her friend Kagome. They loved gardening together.

"Ma they're getting closer!" she saw a man run by, missing his arm and laughing like a loon before passing out on the ground. His missing arm land nearby then, almost as if seeking it's lost owner.

Two more houses were crushed to her right. The Leaders house was set ablaze from the heat of the explosion, quickly passing on the flames to other buildings and even people.

"M-miya. Miya listen to me."

"No ma, we have to g-"

"THEY'RE COMING! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE FORESTS! THEY'RE COM-AUGHHHHH!"

Loud bangs echoed throughout the village, followed by cries of pain and screams of terror, as the unknown enemy entered the village. Miya thought she heard some fighting but it might have been her imagination, since only screams were loud enough to be heard clearly.

**"MIYA!"**

The strong voice startled Miya out of her stupor and brought her attention to her mother. Her sweet mother who would let her eat a cookie only if she did her chores and ate her vegetables. Who would teach her how to work on her art and patch up all the scrapes she got from trying to play with the older kids. Her loving-

"Mom I'm scared." she said with utmost sincerity, not even trying to hide her fear now. At least the tears had stopped. She ideally thought that she had run out of them.

"I k-know baby, but you *cough* have *cough* t-to listen to me okay?"

Miya nodded. She'd always listen to her mother. She was always told she was a good listener.

"I *cough* *cough* need you to leave me here."

**[If I Die Young - The Band Perry]**

"Wha-"

"Shu*cough* shush baby. I need you to listen to me okay sweet pea?" she gave Miya a look that brokered no argument, so she nodded her head tentatively. The tears had started again it seemed.

"I can't move baby," she took a deep rasping breathe, "you have to head in to forests with everyone else okay? Keep going south baby and *cough* you'll *cough* find the Cloud Village. You have to send help okay? You have to live sweet pea."

"B-but what about y-you?" she had a hard time thinking straight, but she would listen to mother. She loved her like that.

"I'll be here baby, I'll *cough* I'll be here waiting for you Miya." Ayamo closed her eyes and coughed deep, raspy, bloodying breathes before continuing.

"Take my necklace sweet pea, it'll *cough* give you good *cough* g-good luck baby."

Miya nodded her head and slowly took the necklace off the broken form of her mother, before wrapping it around her hand like a glove. The tears could not be stopped now, and she could barely see, though her hearing was perfect.

"You are Miya Misaka, daughter of Rao Misaka and Ayamo Misaka, daughter of a dedicated Cloud Shinobi and a proud mother who loved you more than the world," both mother and daughter were crying now but Ayamo smiled a smile so full of love Miya's hearts warmed, "And I set you free. Look forward my love, for the past may be gone but the future is never set and it belongs to you."

Miya said what only mattered, "I love you Mom."

Ayamo smile lit up the dark world, "I love you too Miya, my child. Now go."

And so she did.

Miya ran and ran, unheeding of cries of others, the screams of pain and fear, the constant bangs that encompassed her previously perfect world. She ran even when blinded by tears, even when she was deep in the forest she ran. Because that's what she was told, and Miya Misaka was a good listener.

When Ayamo was sure her daughter was in the forest, did she finally looked up into the sky and stopped fighting the encroaching darkness. She fought for as long as she could when her perfect daughter was here, but now she was free to let it all go.

Never once did her smile faulter.

"Goodbye Miya, sweet sweet pea."

The Darkness smothered her vision.

'_Hello Rao, I'm coming to you.'_

And so she did.

* * *

_**Huh...welp, Merry Christmas everybody. Always remember to appreciate those who care for you no matter how many fights you've had. After all, they won't be here forever. Good night everyone.**_

_**-Ridtom**_


	3. Meeting Adjourned

**_Guys I decided that I need a beta to better my chapters! If anyone wants to volunteer please do. If you guys have any questions about my stories feel free to P.M. and I'll answer on my profile._**

* * *

_(5 hours after the attack)_

The sound of feet impacting off the ground resonated within the empty hallway, surrounding it's cause in a cacophony of sound, increasing his already growing dread.

The Blonde man turned to his partner as they continued to race down the still empty hallway. His blue eyes did not miss the worry hidden within his friends own brown ones, which he offhandedly thought, was not helping his dread in the slightest.

"Shikamaru give me a sit rep, I want to know what the hell is going on before I jump in with the wolves." The blondes eyes were now facing intently forward, he knew that it would be only a matter of time before they reached their destination and he was not happy.

Shikamaru gave a scoff but began anyways, "There's not much to tell really. About five hours ago a small fishing village was attacked, killing innocent bystanders" at that his face twisted into a scowl, only matched by the one etched across his blonde friend,"According to eye witness accounts the ship was easily the size of the village itself and fired without provocation. It had pure white sails with dark blue crosses across them, and fired balls of metal that exploded upon impact...that caused most of the damage. Apparently shortly after the initial attack, groups of armed soldiers appeared and killed any remaining opposition." The black haired ninja took a breathe before continuing, "I don't know much else, it's likely the Raikage will fill in the details of the attack."

Naruto Uzumaki cursed to himself at the lack of information but he was silently grateful that he was not the only one who was frustrated, one look at Shikamaru confirmed that.

Just as he was going to ask Shikamaru for any more info, they had arrived at their destination. Two Cloud Shinobi and a Samurai stood guard before the entrance to the meeting room. Naruto was silently glad to see a samurai there; even if the meeting took place in the Cloud Villages bunker, it was always good to know that they were accepting help from their allies.

It was what Naruto had strived for after all.

After the two masked shinobi dispelled any genjutsu that the two Konoha-nin may have used, which Naruto thought was ridiculous since he was horrendous at any threatening genjutsu, and the samurai checked their Chakra Signatures to make certain they were who they were, they were finally allowed through.

The sight before him always brought a smile to face, even if it was a small one.

Seated around a circular table were every Kage of the major Hidden Villages and the General of the Samurai. A, Mifune, Gaara, and Mei Terumi were all old faces from the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Naruto was surprised to see a new face amongst the Kage: Kurotshuchi.

It made sense when he thought about it though, Onoki wasn't getting any younger and it seemed that he favored his granddaughter, even allowing her to make sarcastic remarks at the old man. Naruto hadn't really gotten to know Stone Kunoichi, though he had heard plenty about her attitude, which was apparently only slightly better than Onoki's.

Before the Fourth World War the Kage and General would have been surrounded by their bodyguards, but now they each had a single advisor standing protectively near their leaders. Temari for Gaara, Darui for A, Kitsuchi for Kurotshuchi, Chojuro for Mei, and an apparent female Samurai for Mifune.

All in all it was obvious that while some things had changed, some things stay the same.

Any further musing were interrupted by Kurotshuchi, "Glad to see you could make it blondy, we were beginning to think you had chickened out on us." she smirked when she saw the obvious annoyance in the Hokage's face.

Yeah, Naruto did not think she and her were gonna get along at all.

"Aww be nice to the young man Kurotshuchi, I think your just mad he was a kage before you dear." At that Kuro gave Mei a glare that could have melted a Susanoo's ribcage, all the while Mei was giving Naruto a look that he found distinctly uncomfortable.

"Enough!" barked the Raikage, A, who was obviously annoyed by the three's antics, "Hokage take a seat, we were just about to call the Daimayos and get this meeting started." Naruto take the seat as told he and Kuro giving each other glares all the while. Gaara and Mifune both found this amusing judging by the small smiles on the others face.

"Alright let's get this started then, I want to actually be in the loop for this." Naruto said, breaking his glaring match with Kuro and staring at each leader intently.

With a nod of his head, A activated the screen that was in-bedded on the far wall where everyone could see it. Suddenly Five faces appeared on the split screen: the Daimayo's.

To the Kage, they were a necessary annoyance, often giving the leaders headaches since they were well known to be greedy and hated offering funds even during the direst of occasions. However they were also skilled at financial responsibilities and management issues, without them the government would collapse. It was plain to anyone with a brain that there was no love lost between the Daimayo's and the Leaders.

"Well, well, the merry band of assassin's and a Ronin finally get their act together. It's about time," said one pompous Daimayo, probably from the Mist judging from his colors.

"Daimayo's," A and the others (reluctantly) nodded their heads in greeting.

"So, what's so urgent that you had to call all of us here Raikage, hmm?" another Daimayo asked, this one Naruto recognized as the Leaf Daimayo. "I hope it's not about asking for money. Last I checked all of your villages were fully repaired."

"No, this is something that needs all of our attention to the fullest." A looked every Daimayo and Leader in the eye to show how serious this was to him.

"Approximately five hours ago, a fishing village within the Land Lightning was attacked. Out of the 125 residents, thirty were able to make it to the Hidden Cloud Village. Testimony from the survivors state that a ship that was easily the size of the village itself attacked them without being provoked," A stopped his report at the raised hand Mei, before nodding and allowing her to voice her question.

"How did they attack the village? We read the report that you sent us but all it said was using 'exploding metal balls'. It's not really descriptive."

"That," A said with a dire expression, "was one of the most worrying things we've learned. It appears that they have highly advanced cannons and guns-"

"Wait what do you mean by 'advanced guns'?" Mifune interrupted this time, a confused look on his face. Guns were used by some of the poorer villages and workers, but they were rather useless with only one shot and were rather clunky when reloading. Chakra had effectively phased out the gun; after all why use a loud, inaccurate, weapon when you could turn invisible or summon a bolt of Lightning down onto your target?

"They were advanced in the sense that they were able to shoot _multiple times_. Our medics pulled out multiple ball bearings from their patients, and the survivors confirmed that they saw the enemy fire at least three times before having to reload. That's not even taking into account that not only do they have better accuracy than our pieces of junk, but they even come in hand held versions! Our spies were able to take pieces from the destroyed cannon balls and found that they were much more explosive that anything we have besides Exploding tags. The craters themselves were enormous, if the cannon ball didn't kill you, the explosion and shock-wave will. And I haven't even said the worst part." With a nod, Darui walked along and handed out white envelopes to each Kage and the general. As Naruto was handed his, he looked up and noticed that all the Daimayo's had similar envelopes as well. Furthermore, A looked downright _disgusted_, which worried the blond Hokage greatly.

Not wasting anymore time, each Kage and the General opened the envelope and promptly gasped in shock. Inside were pictures of the once peaceful fishing village, now a wreck, but it was who that caused the shock. The pictures showed a rather plump, ugly, looking man in a white jumpsuit and a _bowl _surrounding his head riding a bloodied man like a horse. The next one showed dark suited men apparently shooting the _goddamn elderly._ Like cattle! Another one showed more of the dark suited men and some armoured soldiers attaching black collars to many of their prisoners, and the final picture nearly had Naruto vomit in disgust. It showed the plump man once again riding a different bloody man, no scratch that, _teen._ But what was worse were the two women, both barely 16 if a day, being groped while every other prisoner was forced to bow, whether or not they were children or adults.

It wasn't hard to see the tears in their eyes.

The anger Naruto felt was so intense, he didn't even notice that he had ripped the photos to shreds till he saw the mess itself. One look at everyone else told him a similar story; Mei's eyes were widen in disbelief before being replaced with barely harnessed rage, Mifune looked at the photos like they were covered in shit, Kurotshuchi's mouth was opening and closing trying to find words but coming up empty, and Gaara actually had a sneer for an expression. The Daimayo's themselves looked rather queasy, which gave them bonus points in Naruto's books.

After awhile A continued, "They are collecting slaves. They our using _my__ people as damned slaves!_ They apparently murder the elderly since they can't handle as much manual labor, while also hunting for children like wolves! And the women-"

"**Stop!**"

All eyes turned to Naruto, his hand in the air in a "stop" motion, with his head down and eyes closed.

His other hand was gripping the desk intensely.

"What's with the collars?" he finally asked, voice barely a whisper but the ice in it chilled everyone in the room.

A sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not in frustration but just plain old tiredness. Never-the-less he answered, "If a slave attempts to escape... a slave saw one of our spies and attempted to run to them within the woods for rescue. He didn't even get ten feet before the collar blew his head off."

Everyone was silent.

"We...W**E ARE GOING TO KILL THEM."**

When Naruto looked up, his eyes were red.

* * *

_**No action this time around but don't worry, when it comes, there's going to be hell to pay.**_

_**Recommended Fics: First Infection by whateverdudezb, a Mass Effect x L4D crossover that leaves you wanting more and more. This story is all about First Contact, and a sequel is in the works for the Hunt for Saren.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**_

_**-Ridtom**_


	4. 300 Part 1

The Samurai watched.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Mikasa Jaeger was growing impatient. It had been 3 hours since she and her squad had been given their orders, which were supposed to be implemented _2 hours ago._ It was assumed by the rest of her squad that the Alliance was bolstering up their offensive line.

Which Mikasa thought was ridiculous as they _were_ the offensive line.

The plan was relatively simple: these foreign invaders had long range weaponry and shinobi equipment wasn't meant for it to go toe-to-toe with the kind of fire power that the enemy was toting. That was where the Samurai came in. Mikasa and five other squads of Samurai, each composed of 20 swordsmen and women, were to lead the charge into the enemy camp, using their plated armour as an impromptu shield for the following Shinobi. Upon penetrating the enemies defensive perimeter, the Shinobi would then break off from them and proceed to sow chaos, killing the enemy soldiers while also freeing any slaves they could find.

Once again, a simple plan that was being postponed for kami knows what reason! To take the edge off the anticipation of the coming battle, she started profiling the ones she would most likely engage first. The biggest threat in her opinion (beside the "giant cannons of mega-death" as she heard one kunoichi call them) were the "rifle-men" that were seen guarding the perimeter. The village itself was a tiny thing, even worse from the attack, and Mikasa was positive that their troops would be able to overrun it from all sides. But she was not positive as to whether or not her armour could withstand a barrage of high speed metal. She made a mental note to strike with **"Flash"** before engaging them.

The next on her list were the armed and armoured soldiers within the village. They used spears and swords exclusively in combat, and their armour looked like it might match her's if they used more of it. Instead they seem to have sectioned it off into smaller pieces for mobility, though that didn't explain why they kept their faces and necks exposed. It seemed like a major design flaw to her, but hey, it's not her problem.

_"No Mikasa your problem is that you haven't gotten those damn orders yet!" _she mentally growled.

Seriously, what could be taking so damn long?!

As if they had heard her mental berating, two mist Shinobi appeared in front of her in dashes of water. Internally she hated that **"Shunshin" **thing they could use to appear wherever they damned please, but she pushed that thought back to get to the matter at hand.

"Captain Jaeger, our forces are ready and set for the assault." the first Mist one spoke.

"Well it's about damn time! What the hell took so long?" she practically barked out.

The second Mist-nin actually had to gowel to smile at that. "Don't worry Captain," he assured, "Our troops just left them a little surprise for them is all."

"Well it had better be damned worth it," she scolded, not assured in the least. She quickly placed her horned helmet upon her head, a symbol of Samurai leadership.

Goddamn Shinobi and their cryptic messages

"Let's light this place up."

Miskasa proceeded to pull a flare gun from the confines of her pack. With careful aim, she fired the red-hot projectile into the darkening sky, immediately followed by five others.

She idly thought that the flares made rather disturbing stars in late afternoon sky.

"You guys know what to to do." she stated to the Mist-nin, keeping her eyes on her targets, before she and 100 other samuria, each squad followed by 30 Shinobi from every major village, charged.

* * *

"What the bloody hell are those?!"

That was the response several riflemen shouted after seeing the flares erupt from the surrounding wilderness, five in total searing over the tree tops before abruptly dying in mid-air.

"What the hell do you think they are idiot!" the leader of the riflemen grabbed the one closest to him before shouting, "get the Agents on the line! Tell them we are about to have cont-"

The order died in his throat as an iron blade flew between his and the dumbstruck rifle-man's faces, close enough to feel the wind off the blade. In what could only be slow motion, he took in every detail of the blade before seeing the paper mache balls attached to the ring end of the metal. He had just enough time to see the markings on the paper glow before light exploded and blanketed his vision.

* * *

"**_CHARGE_**!

The Samurai erupted from the tree-line like a plague of locusts, quickly taking the open ground that seperated the once peaceful village of the thick wilderness. With most of the rifle-men screaming in pain from the blinding light, none of them noticed the blue aura erupt from the Samurai's blades like fire, coating them in a protective shell.

"_**FLASH**__!_"

Nor did they see crescent lines of blue fire, launched from the blades themselves. They cut through air, as well as the unfortunate men that were their targets, cleaving them in two. Their clothe uniforms offered no resistance from the onslaught of blue fire, cutting skin, muscle, and eventually bone.

Their screams were the screams of the damned as they cut down from a distance, the invading army only half way from the village now. Mikasa noticed three who seemed to have recovered from the light bombs, but instead of trying to run and warn their fellows, they opted to make her squad their target.

"Incoming fire!" yelled Mikasa as the soldiers did as she warned, bullets propelled out of their rifles with a bang. With her trained eyesight, she was just able to make out the metal balls as they quickly crossed the short distance towards her squad.

She grunted as they made contact with her armour, a cascade of metal nearly knocking her on her ass had she not reinforced herself with chakra. Out of the corner of her vision she could see and hear her fellow Samurai grunting as the high speed projectiles slammed into their armour at the speed of sound.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the three that Mikasa had seen before were apart of a larger force that began returning fire. She could hear more pained grunts, and even saw a couple of her Samurai fall to the ground, blood leaking from their unarmoured areas, followed by the tumbling of several downed Shinobi.

**20 yards**

A leaf Shinobi takes a shot to the eye and loses half his face, before the momentum sends him flying towards the ground.

**15 yards**

A **"Flash" **glides through the air, knocking bullets out of it's path before cleaving two rifle-men and a piece of debris in two.

**9 yards**

Several Shinobi are gunned down when some of the bullets ricochet off of the Samurai, causing a few of their fellow nin to jump and roll out their way.

**3 yards**

A rifle-man is turned into a pin-cushion from several accurately thrown stars and kunai, yelling in pain even as he is replaced by another

**5 feet**

Shinobi and Samurai finally clash with Marines

* * *

The first marine to engage Mikasa attempted to fire at her heavily armoured form at point blank range with his rifle, an action Mikasa easily dissuaded against after cleaving his hands from his wrist and then his left arm from his shoulder.

Deciding to let the screaming marine bleed out, the female fatal turned to the closest enemy, her two short katana's still soaked in the blood of their last kill, daring anyone to challenge her.

One marine decided to oblige the bloody Samurai's challenge and charged at her, sword drawn. Mikasa spared barely a passing glance at her attacker before cleaving his sword in half, his upper body following suit. The stunned silence from the surrounding marines lasted but a moment before more Samurai ran in, swinging their glowing blue blades and leaving only scraps.

Skin, bones, armour, swords, it mattered not for they were all struck down like a hot knife threw butter. Any marines that weren't cut down by the Samurai were ambushed by highspeed Shinobi. Many a marine were turned into make-shift pin-cushions, or were taken down by advanced melee techniques.

Slowly but steadily the Marines were being pushed back by the rushing tide of death made real, but not without fighting for every inch; rifles and pistols were unloaded in the attackers, piercing their green appearal and causing bloody wounds. A few were even able to kill them with their blades, though their attackers were quick to surround and take out anyone that showed they were that much of a threat. Even with all this death and destruction around them they still held the slim hope of preventing the attackers from breaking their defensive wall.

That was until they started spewing fire.

* * *

"Leaf-nin, I want flames on those rifles!" ordered Mikasa, just before she bisected an unwary Marine, flinging the blood off her blades.

Said Shinobi nodded in compliance before unleashing a breathe of fire at a group of marines taking cover behind the remains of a wooden shack. The flames quickly ate through their cover and yelps of surprise and pain before quickly turning to cries of death.

"They have _Devil Fruits?_" a marine shouted before he too was consumed by fire, though this time it was in the form of a fireball the size of a man.

"Fall back! I repeat! FALL BACK!"

None of the marines chose to argue with the order, though none could say who gave the order, and many would claim that it didn't matter; they were being slaughtered out there and retreating was inevitable, Devil Fruit or no Devil Fruit.

* * *

The blade pierced the soft flesh of a marine chest as he fruitlessly attempted to slash at his assailant, only for his blade to be sliced in two by blue fire. The last thing he saw as he gave into the encroaching darkness was the horned devil with eyes of hell-fire staring right back at him before his body hit the ground.

Mikasa stood there in silence for a moment, but that moment was just long enough for a particularly brash marine to empty his pistol into the horned devil. Unfortunately - or fortunately - in his panic he emptied his entire clip at Mikasa's abdominal area, also known as the most shield part of the armour. All the marine got for his trouble were a few grunts of annoyance and a beheading courtesy of Mikasa Jaeger.

"Goddamn asshole. That's going to bruise for a month..." her voice tapered off as she noticed that the rest of the defense were leaving at great haste. Before she could voice her question, a Cloud-nin appeared beside her, unintentionally nearly giving her a heart-attack.

"Can't you guys be a bit _louder_, when you just... appear here?" she shouted, hoping that he wouldn't notice that small jump she made when he appeared.

"I'll keep it in mind Commander. However," he continued as if he didn't nearly scare the daylights of his superior officer, "I've come to inform you that the defensive perimeter has ordered a full retr-"

"Yeah yeah, I can tell just by looking at them. What are the losses?"

"For us or for them?"

"Both."

"Currently, we have estimated that anywhere between 50 to 75 of the defenders were killed, and at least 20 were harmed but taken captive." he stopped for a moment, as if trying to recall something before giving a small smile, "We however have only lost 20 men and women, while another 20 were seriously injure and are being taken back by medical-nin at the moment."

Mikasa whistled.

She was impressed. She expected far greater casualties from the amount of hype that the Alliance given her, but so far the enemy forces had barely made a dent in their numbers.

"Alright, spread the word. Tell the Shinobi's to give them chase, but avoid linear movements, so use the wall and rooftops. Not to mention some jutsu's to put them in a loop; it looked like they were pretty scared when they saw us breathe fire."

With a curt nod, the Cloud-nin vanished in smoke, leaving nothing but empty space.

Mikasa herself cleaned her blades before she too chased after the retreating enemies deeper into the village. She yearned for battle and the thrill of a great fight, and hoped that these slavers might give her a bit of a challenge.

She had no idea.

* * *

_**Phew! Welp, the first part of the battle is done! Next time we get the conclusion and we get to see what "surprises" both armies have in store for each other!**_

_***Insert Maniacal Laughter Here***_

**_Recommended Fic: The First War, a Mass Effect AU for the First Contact War. It's, by far, the best Mass Effect Fanfiction I've read that was NOT a crossover and I can't wait for it's sequel._**

**_Stay classy out there and don't forget to Review!_**

**_-Ridtom_**


End file.
